helckfandomcom-20200213-history
Rafaed
| weight = |relatives = |species = Human |gender = Male |abilities = Superhuman physical prowess |occupation = |level = |partners = Mikaros |manga = Chapter 37 |aliases = }} Rafaed (ラファエド, Rafaedo) is a very powerful swordsman and alongside the Human King and Mikaros, one of the main antagonists of Helck. He saved Cless by bringing him to Mikaros when the child became sick. He is the caretaker and father figure of Helck, Cless, and Sharuami. Appearance Rafaed is a tall man with brown hair. He has a mustache and a thick beard. Personality Rafaed is a calm and serious person with a great amount of confidence. He is a firm believer that the birth of the New World is mankind's last hope. He is blunt, but doting parent who takes good care of people and has been late several times to meetings because of Sharuami's selfishness. Rafaed is very humble about his own skills, considering himself second to others. He is steadfast and always optimistic. He is adored by all kinds of people for placing his comrades first. He is the person who understands Helck the most. History Rafaed had a wife and a daughter with the same name as Sharuami. Rafaed has lived through every generation because of his awakened power. He received the power of reincarnation when he was awakened. He has lived through many generations after receiving the power. His power was first used when he lost his life in war. After losing the people he treasured, he desired to build a peaceful world where everyone could live happily with the power of reincarnation. However, his efforts were futile regardless of how many lives he used. Eventually, he came into contact with the Will of the World. Strangely, the Will of the World only contacted one of Rafaed's lives instead of every life from then on. Some time during Rafaed's latest life, Rafaed saved Sharuami and took care of her because she reminded him of the daughter that he once had. Rafaed brought Cless to Mikaros when the boy fell ill. When Helck desired to become a cook, Rafaed became Helck's cooking teacher. Plot Human Assault Arc Helck and Rafaed confront each other, Rafaed warns Helck for the final time to not interfere with the plans of him and the humans. Rafaed recommends to Helck to take Vamirio to somewhere away from the fighting, but Helck assertively declines and states he will destroy the humans. Angered, Rafaed sends his forces to attack Vamirio and Helck, initially Helck prepares to fight the winged soldiers by himself, but Vamirio reminds him that they are in this together. Rafaed notices that Vamirio is a support for Helck and attempts to attack her, almost enraging Helck, but Vamirio easily dodges and counters Rafaed. Rafaed manages to take care of Vamirio's summoned swordswomen and directs the humans to attack Vamirio After figuring out what to do, Vamirio bursts out laughing mischievously. She then reaffirms her goal to the awakened humans. Rafaed once again questions Vamirio and the rationale behind her goal. Rafaed continues by trying to weaken Vamirio's determination with his knowledge of the recent battle at the Demon Castle. Vamirio is in disbrief of Rafaed's claim that Azudora is dead, stating she has heard of the tale many times before, and every time Azudora returns alive. Once again, Vamirio asserts her stance, stating that her determination will not falter even if Helck's does. Rafaed pulls out the Curse Release spell given to him by Mikaros, but when Helck displays his agreement with Vamirio's resolve, Rafaed decides to retreat instead. Sharuami gets the keys to Asuta's chains, but is stopped by her father, Rafaed. Sharuami is both saddened and confused when her father admits to awakening the human race. Sharuami asks if it is because of the demons, but Rafaed tells her it is not and asks winged soldiers to escort her back to her room. Rafaed promises to his daughter that he will not harm Asuta as long as she behaves. Asuta barrages Rafaed with questions about his goal, but Rafaed replies that he had placed his hopes on a minor possibility that might benefit the human race. Save the Human Arc Rafaed and Mikaros exchange information upon Rafaed's return. Rafaed informs Mikaros that Helck's partner is a flame caster and likely one of the four heavenly demons. In addition Rafaed says that it seems like Helck can no longer go berserk. Since Helck can no longer go berserk, Mikaros decides to make the hero fight his brother once more. When Vamirio launches a large fireball, Rafaed blocks it with a large projected barrier. Vamirio then proceeds to bombard the barrier with multiple attacks, while protecting herself from the many winged soldiers coming her way. Vamirio eventually manages to break Rafaed's barrier, but the tower's movement and the snow have already begun. Vamirio attempts to attack the Human King again, but the Cane is resurrected to help defend against Vamirio's attacks. Vamirio ultimately decides to use a powerful attack that would dig through Rafaed's barrier, but the attack only managed to break through a portion of the barrier because the barrier is being reinforced with many more human soldiers now. Eventually, Vamirio manages to break Rafaed's barrier once more, allowing Asuta to attack Rafaed, which weakens the barrier even more. Ororon then grabs Sharuami. After the Human King commanded the soldiers to attack Mikaros, he then commands the soldiers to fight Rafaed, but Rafaed manages to escape. Abilities & Powers As one of the Human King's most trusted subordinates, it can be assumed that Rafaed is an extremely powerful individual. He's able to fight seemingly evenly with Vamirio, one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Besides his combat abilities, Rafaed is an extremely talented cook and raised Helck to be the amazing cook that he is today. Magic Defense Magic: Rafaed's specialty is in protection. He is able to project barriers that can withstand Vamirio's fireballs that could decimate New World Organisms in a single shot. Vamirio even praised Rafaed's proficiency in barrier arts. Reincarnation (転生, Tensei): Rafaed received the awakened power of reincarnation a long time ago. When he dies, he is reborn as somebody else somewhere else after some time passes. Physical Abilities Immense Speed & Reflexes: Rafaed possesses tremendous speed and reflexes, being able to stop Asuta from attacking the Human King with ease. Fighting Style Expert Swordsman: Rafaed is an excellent two-handed swordsman, capable of holding his own might with ease during combat. Equipment Defender (ディフェンダー, Difendā): Rafaed carries a longsword with him, which he can use in combat. The Defender is a protective blade that enhances Rafaed's defense magic. Major Battles Rafaed vs Vamirio Quotes *(To Vamirio) "Humans are weak... This despair cannot be overcome. Even if it is Helck himself..." * (About Helck) "As your guardian and as your friend, for your future, I shall allow you to experience true tranquility, death..." Trivia *Sharuami's afternoon snacks are always made by Rafaed. References Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Nobles Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters